Various types of peripheral hardware devices may be used with computing devices. Peripheral hardware devices may include, for example, a keyboard, a mouse, external storage such as a thumb drive, a printer, or the like. Some hardware devices may include a portion of memory which contains a computer program related to the hardware device (e.g., a driver computer program that enables the hardware device to work with the computing device). As such, when the hardware device is connected to a computing device for a first use, the portion of memory is visible to the user of the computing device, allowing the computer program to be installed either automatically or by the user.
However, the portion of memory in which the driver computer program is stored continues to be visible to the user of the computing device after installation of the driver computer program. As a result, in a device such as a thumb drive or other external storage device, there may be two drive letters visible to the user when the thumb drive is connected to the computer. Consequently, the user may become confused as to which drive to open to access mass storage or to access the driver computer program.